Conociendo al señor S
by Coffe
Summary: Todas tienen algo de él y creen que le conocen. Es un hombre misterioso que va de cama en cama. Y sin embargo, solo una lo podría conocer y solo una, recibiría información de él. A solo una de ellas, él le permitiría el don de conocerlo. RATING M


Un fan fic escrito por Mint y esta servidora ayuda. Espero que les guste.

Coffe.

Very lazy to attend her others works 'T_T

Recuerden. Yo no inventé nada, aunque me gusta pensar que reuniré dinero para comprar la autoría. Todo es de Jotacá.

* * *

Estaba frente al espejo, maquillándose los pómulos y sonriéndole. Fingiendo frente a un hombre en la cama, desnudo totalmente y a la cual miraba con mucho desdén. Caminó sugestionándose, moviendo el culo y los senos. Rodeada de perlas y de plumas, pero había un fallo en todo eso. En esas largas y pálidas manos. En esa cintura minúscula y en ese tatuaje viejo que ha perdido su color con el paso de los años. En el pálido satín de su cabello y en los oscuros lunares alrededor de su cuerpo que le hacían pensar en un dálmata.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y sonrió de forma un tanto escalofriante, pero él no pareció ni prestarle atención. El collar de perlas resplandecía bajo la poca luz que se filtraba por las cortinas cerradas. Un par de velas se derretían y el aroma a incienso comenzaba a molestar su nariz. Se rascó con una de las muñecas y giró la cabeza hacia un lado de la mujer. Se inclinó sobre ella y tomó una caja de viejo terciopelo rojo.

— ¿¡Para mí, para mí!— chilló brincando en la cama y para él, tenía la gracia de un chimpancé enjaulado. No le contestó mientras ella deshacía el envoltorio con un gesto tan hosco, que le provocó asco.— ¡Ay es tan hermoso! ¡ Ay qué lindo, qué lindo! ¡Mira cómo brilla! ¡Míralo, míralo!

Lo ondeó frente a sus ojos y lo siguió con la vista. Se lo habría arrancado, pero ¿qué sentido habría tenido? Ella se dejó caer en la cama, enrollada entre las sábanas y lo dejó caer sobre el espacio entre sus senos. Sus redondeados y exagerados senos.

Miró las pesadas cortinas negras y la cinta que las circundaba. Ella bailaba en la cama de forma tan anti - estética que le hacía preguntarse cuándo los gusanos se la comerían.

Tragarían pedrería barata. Se inclinó hacia su lado y lo enredó entre su largo collar de perlas. Lo miró a sus ojos, aquellos gruesos labios se curvaron. Sus delgados pómulos estaban bien marcados y parecía una muñequita de cuerda.

Se colgó el collar de diamantes que le quedaba justamente en el centro de ambos senos. Se inclinó y depositó un beso en sus labios. Prolongado, a veces solo un roce. Contorneando sus finos labios con su lengua, envuelta en sabor a menta.

La apartó de allí. Una noche más, con sexo. No necesitaba ni hablarle. Ella era peor que una cotorra. No dejaba de hablar y hablar. Hablaba de las joyas, de los rubíes y diamantes. Estaba tan hueca como un tronco viejo. Se miró en el espejo. Ella estaba echada y divertida, mirando en alto, su precioso regalo que seguro debía valer más que millones. Se pasó la camisa por sobre los hombros, eso bastaba para entretenerla un rato. Ella era como un gatito al que le arrojaba una bola de lana.

— ¡Mira cómo brilla! ¡Es fascinante! No dejaré de usarlo.

Esperaba no se lo arrancaran a la primera. Ella solo era una prostituta, ella no aspiraría nunca a tener más que eso. A ella solo le importaba el dinero fácil y las vías para concederse sus caprichos.

Hundió sus brazos en su saco y parpadeó ante el asfixiante olor de ese incienso de canela. Tosió ligeramente y revisó que su varita siguiera dentro. En aquel acto de desnudarse, de actuar como una esclava mientras él hacía y deshacía, pudo haber perdido algo.

Recordaba sus manos, enormes comparadas con las de ella, sobre aquella piel. Suave, pero no lo suficiente. Con los dientes apretados dentro de su vagina, mientras ella no dejaba de contorsionar sus caderas y gritar como loca. Sus senos eran demasiado para su gusto, si apenas podía sostenerse de algo era demasiado. Invirtió muchas horas allí sentado, mientras ella le practicaba lo que llamaba: sexo oral a la francesa. Un poco incómodo, pero no así negaba que lo había disfrutado.

Y mucho más cuando se enterró entre sus nalgas, mientras ella miraba sus cuentas en las perlas. Hizo y deshizo, pero no valió más que eso. No tuvo otro sentido más que el mero acto y búsqueda de placer.

Buen sexo pero no extraordinario. Como cliente a Jade, él le había encantado. Según oía entre sus murmullos y gritos, que estaba bastante bien. Además, aquella cicatriz le hacía ver tan rudo e imponente.

Tonta, siquiera sabía lo que era una marca. Se sintió identificada por su viejo tatuaje. Su lengua entre francesa e inglesa, exasperaba. Así que la besaba constantemente, solo para que se callara.

— Divino— le escuchó mientras caminaba hacia el salón de aquel pequeño hotel. Nunca escogía su casa. No quería dejar la esencia de algo que pudiera grabarse en la memoria de su hogar o en la suya.— ¡Exquisito! ¡Creo que tengo que agradecerle por tan precioso obsequio y...!

Ya se había ido. Su exagerado peinado con extensiones, sus enormes senos y su incienso no llenaban sus sentimientos de ninguna forma. Era una mujer retocada, a la que aún le faltaba mucho por retocarse.


End file.
